


A Christmas Angel

by Mohito



Series: Before and After. [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohito/pseuds/Mohito
Summary: A new little short story in the series.Just a bit of Christmas cheer to start your holidays off!I hope you like it.(If you haven't read the past works in this series this will be confusing and if you are planning on reading past works there are major spoilers in this)





	1. Chapter 1

He came awake rolling over on his back, his eyes opened and he smiled brightly. The light from the hallway was the only light in the room, he blinked rapidly and sat up letting his blankets fall away, his feet hit the floor and he rushed into the hallway in his bare feet. He saw the big bed and the lump under it from the light coming from the hall. He climbed onto the bed and up to the side of the lump and sat down crossed legged beside it tapping the lump. 

No response. 

He shoved at the lump with one hand. 

“Mm.” The lump grunted. 

He smiled brightly and tapped the lump with one finger. 

“What?!” The lump said and moved. 

The lump turned over and opened his eyes. 

“The hell time is it?” The lump said blinking his eyes and shoving a hand over his hair. 

He lifted his arms out and went down over the lump, he started to giggle and the lump grunted. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him in, he went over and smelled cigarettes and whiskey. 

“Mph.” Mickey said. “Jesus kid it’s still dark out.” 

He wriggled and sat up on his knees bouncing. 

“You’re gonna fall.” Mickey said gruffly wrapping a hand around his legs as he bounced. 

“Nah.” He said. 

He sat on his butt. “Come on.” He said smiling. 

Mickey smiled with his eyes closed and shoved his arm back under the other across his chest. 

“Too early.” Mickey said shoving his head into the pillow. 

He huffed and shoved him as hard as he could, Mickey kept his eyes closed but smiled. He leaned over him and stared at him hard. 

“That’s not gonna work.” Mickey said. 

He lifted his elbow and leaned on his hand staring at him. 

Nothing

He sighed. 

Mickey rolled his eyes open. “Alright.” Mickey hissed out. 

“Heh.” He said quietly. 

Mickey grunted and opened his eyes. 

He bounced off the bed and ran through the room. 

“Hey!” Mickey called out. “If I’m awake this early you’re making the coffee.” 

He giggled and ran through the hallway into the kitchen, he saw the living room lit up in all different color lights from the big tree in the corner of the room. He clapped his hands together smiling hugely when he saw the masses of presents under the tree. He detoured into the kitchen with his eyes on the presents and pushed a chair to the counter with both hands leaning into it, the chair hit the counter and he climbed up onto the chair, he pulled out the pot and ran the water into it smiling. 

‘Oh that’s a big one!” He thought looking over the presents. 

He turned off the water and lifted the lid of the coffee maker. He poured it in carefully and closed the lid, he hit the on button shoving the pot in and scurried down off of the chair, he heard a grunt and knew Mickey was up and awake. 

“Jesus kid.” Mickey said. “Can’t you wake up your parents at the ass crack of dawn?” 

He was high tailing it into the living room and looked over all the presents. 

“Oooooh.” He said. The brightly wrapped presents were all neatly stacked. 

“Guess Santa didn’t know about the day you thought painting your room would be a good idea. “ Mickey said. 

He inspected the presents, he pulled out a big red one wrapped with a gold bow. He read the name tag and saw his name.

“Or the time you thought ice cream would be a good idea for breakfast.” Mickey said. 

He sat on the floor and shook the present tilting his head, it was solid but it rattled a little. 

“Yo Milo!” Mickey said. 

“Ya?” He said. 

Mickey waved the coffeepot up. “It’s like five am!” Mickey said. 

“Yeah?! He said smirking. 

“Get over here.” Mickey said with a smirk. 

Milo smiled and dropped the present, he hopped up and ran around the table, he ran into Mickey wrapping his arms around his legs. Mickey took a step back with the force of it and smiled down at him. 

“Merry Christmas.” He said smiling. 

Mickey smiled and ran his hand over his head. 

“Merry Christmas bud.” Mickey said. 

Milo hugged his legs smiling. 

“Go wake up your parents.” Mickey said. 

“Ya?” He said brightly. 

“Oh ya!” Mickey said. “If I’m gonna be up they’re gonna get up.” 

“OK!” He said with a bounce. 

He ran around the corner and down the hall. 

“Kid’s gonna kill me.” He heard from the kitchen. 

He ran to the door and opened it, it hit the wall and he started up the stairs quickly. He turned on the hallway light and smiled all the way up, Christmas was the best. He had been waiting for weeks and now it was here, he was a bubble of excitement. 

He walked across the room fast and saw them curled up together in another bigger lump. He walked to the side of the bed and lifted the blanket, he slipped in under the blanket and snuggled in next to them. 

“Mommy.” He whispered and patted her cheek softly. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Shhh.” Daddy said. 

“It’s Christmas.” He whispered. 

“Umm hmm.” Daddy said and lifted a hand to his head. 

“Did Santa come?” Daddy asked in a grunting Russian whisper stroking a hand over his hair. 

“Uh huh!” He whispered lifting on his elbow. Daddy’s eyes opened and he smiled up at him. 

“What did you get?” Daddy whispered in Russian. 

“Lots.” He whispered. 

Daddy laughed quietly. 

“Good morning baby.” Mommy said. 

“It’s Christmas!” He said. 

“It is?” Mommy said. 

“Uh huh and Santa came and I made coffee and there’s a big red one!” He said sitting up. 

“A big red one? Mommy said smiling. 

“You made coffee?” Daddy said in Russian. 

“Mickey’s awake and he said its five am!” He said bouncing. 

“Ugg.” Daddy grunted lifting an arm over his eyes. 

Mommy laughed quietly and lifted a hand to his arm. 

“Come see!” He said smiling and bouncing. 

“Hmph.” Daddy said. 

“I think Santa came for you too!” He said and he jumped off the bed. 

“Oh yeah?” Mommy said sleepily. 

“Ya.” He said nodding. 

He tugged at her hand. “Come on!” He said. 

Mommy smiled and started to sit up, he turned around and headed for the stairs. He ran down the stairs and down the hall, Mickey was sitting on the couch with his eyes half closed and a cigarette in his hand. 

He stopped in front of the tree and saw that Santa had eaten a few of the cookies they had made for him and the celery they had left for the reindeer was gone. 

“What’s that?” Mickey said.

Milo saw a note next to the cookie plate. 

“Can you read it?” Mickey said. 

“Ya.” He said and squinted hard, there were a lot of words. 

He picked it up and went to the couch, he lifted the note to Mickey’s hand and climbed up next to him. 

“Let’s see.” Mickey said wrapping his arm around him. 

Mickey cleared his throat. 

“Dear Milo.” Mickey said reading. “Thank you for the cookies.”

“I knew he’d like them.” He said. “Santa loves chocolate chip.”

“He does huh?” Mickey said. 

He nodded decisively. “Everyone knows that.” He said holding a hand out. 

“Hmph.” Mickey grunted. 

“My reindeer loved the celery you left.” Mickey read. 

Milo smiled brightly. 

“It’s a good thing you counted them.” Mickey said nudging him. 

“Mm hm.” He nodded. “Rudolph is always left out.”

“Ya that sucks.” Mickey said turning his eyes back to the letter. 

“I know about some of the things you did this year.” Mickey read. 

Milo tucked his head down into Mickey’s side. 

“But I know you’re sorry.” Mickey read. 

“Whew.” He said. 

Mickey laughed under his breath and kept reading. “But stay away from the paint in the shed. If you would like to paint your room you should ask first.” 

Milo nodded. 

“Ya?” Mickey said.

“Ya.” He said nodding with a smile. 

“Hmph.” Mickey grunted lifting the letter. “Good.”

Milo smiled and curled his arm around Mickey’s. 

“Merry Christmas Milo, see you next year. Love Santa.” Mickey read. 

Milo smiled up at Mickey. 

“Busted.” Mickey said. 

Milo nodded. “He didn’t sound mad.” 

“Nah.” Mickey said with a smile. 

Milo smirked and his parents came into the kitchen. 

“So early.” Daddy said in Russian. 

“Huh?” Mickey grunted.

“It’s early.” He said smiling.

“He’s your kid.” Mickey said. 

Mommy came into the living room and her eyes lit up. 

“Did Santa write to you?” She asked. 

“He did!” He said nodding. 

Mickey smiled and handed her the letter as she sat down next to him. 

“See.” He said. 

“Hm.” Mommy said reading, he leaned into her smiling. 

“That was so nice of him.” Mommy said. 

“And with him being so busy.” He said.

Mommy giggled and daddy laughed from the kitchen. 

Mickey pulled him in laughing and he looked over the presents and looked up at mommy. 

“Go ahead.” She said smiling. 

“You cleaned up man.” Mickey said as he jumped off the couch and headed for the mass of presents. 

The big red one was where he dropped it. 

“That one first?” Daddy said as he came around the corner with two coffee mugs in his hands. 

“Hmm.” He said eyeing it. “Ya!” 

He sat down and they laughed behind him as he dove into Christmas and tore off the paper. 

 

Mickey watched Milo in the Christmas lights tear open his present, it was a Lego set he flipped out over. Milo had to open it immediately and check it out. He was five and smart as a whip but he still believed in Santa Claus, he loved everything Christmas, the lights the music the whole thing. Oh and the presents. Milo had stayed awake for hours the night before and they had had to sneak the presents under the tree at about two am. 

They had a bitch of a time putting his new bike together and he and Oz had both been swearing quietly with Sarah reading the directions. The living room had been covered with bike parts and if the thing actually worked it would be a Christmas miracle. 

“Milo.” Sarah said. 

Milo was carefully putting together his Legos. 

“There are more presents.” Sarah said. 

“Uh huh.” Milo said stacking another Lego. 

Mickey stood up and sat down next to Milo, he reached out under the tree and pulled out a present. 

“I’ll just open this.” He said shrugging. 

“Hey.” Milo said glaring at him. 

Mickey smirked and shrugged lifting a hand to the paper. 

“Drop it.” Milo said. 

“Nah man.” He said. “Presents need to be opened.” 

He tore the paper. 

Milo leapt up and tried to grab the box. 

“No.” He said twisting his body. 

“Give it.” Milo said reaching for the present. 

He went back until he was flat on the floor and lifted it away. 

“Mickey!” Milo said. “Come on!”

“Hey!” He said twisting his head and staring at him. 

Milo huffed. “Alright! Dedushka! Give!” 

He smirked and smiled holding it out. Milo grabbed the present and sat up. Mickey lifted himself onto his arms and watched Milo open the present. He had never wanted to be called Grandpa but when Milo started to talk he had started to call him Ickey, that was funny as fuck but then Milo started calling him Dedushka. Milo spoke Russian as well as he spoke English and being Dedushka wasn’t quite as weird as ‘Grandpa.’ 

Milo still called him Mickey most of the time and that was fine with him. 

This was Christmas at its best, Milo opened gifts and they all sat drinking coffee and blinking their eyes. Christmas morning with a little guy was always an early morning which they had learned two years ago. Luke had been older when he had come to live with them and he had thought it would be the same. He thought he’d wake up the kid after three cups of coffee and like four cigarettes but no, Milo was up before the sun dragging their asses out of bed. 

And it was great he thought smiling. 

Milo was the best thing in his life, he was hysterical and had a quick temper. He had a sweet heart and tried to get away with everything, and most of the time he let him. 

He was the grandparent and it was his right to spoil him. 

Oz and Sarah were good with the discipline and Milo knew not to cross Sarah. He wasn’t afraid of him or Oz at all but when Sarah put her foot down and used her mom voice Milo knew he had screwed up. 

“What’s that baby?” Sarah said with a soft smile. 

Milo lifted up a pair of pajama pants with trucks on them. 

“Fuzzy.” Milo said lifting them to his face. 

Mickey laughed quietly. Fuzzy pajamas at Christmas became a tradition after the first year Luke came to live with them. He even had a pair floating around somewhere. 

“Oh two!” Milo said shoving his hand back into the box, he lifted out a pair with cars on them and held them up with a bright smile on his face. 

Oz smiled and rolled his eyes. Mickey nodded pushing himself up off of the floor and sitting back on the couch. They had spent hours putting the bike together and Milo’s favorite present would be the fuzzy pajamas. His first Christmas they had gone all out and Milo had played with the boxes for hours leaving all the toys scattered around. 

“You think we’d learn.” Oz said lifting a hand to his cheek leaning forward. 

Mickey shook his head slowly and took a long drink of coffee. 

Milo reached out for another present and there was a bang on the door and the locks turned. Mickey sat up straight slamming the coffee on the table, the door swung open and Luke rushed in. 

“YO?!” He called out standing up. 

“WE HAVE TO GO!” Luke said with wild eyes. 

“Huh!” He shot out. 

“IT”S A GO!” Luke said. 

“Wha..?” He started and the alarm blasted through the house. 

“Motherfucker!” He shot out covering his ears. 

“LUKE!” He said and hissed. 

Luke reached out and his fingers flew over the alarm. The alarm still blasted and Luke yelled out, 

“WE HAVE TO GO!” 

“GO WHERE??” He barked. 

“NOW!” Luke yelled and he tried the code again. 

Mickey marched around the table with his hands over his ears. The silence filled the air and Luke let out a long breath. 

“What the fuck!?” He said. 

Lou walked in through the door and Luke’s eyes went wide.

“What are you doing??” Luke said waving his hands up. 

Lou sighed heavily and looked at him with weary eyes. 

“He wouldn’t go without you.” Lou said. Luke wrapped an arm around her gently. 

“Go where?” He said waving a hand out. 

“Auntie Lou!” Milo said rushing forward. 

“Hey!” Lou said smiling. 

Milo wrapped his arms around her leg and squeezed. 

“It’s fucking dawn! Why are you here and where are we going?” He said. 

Lou took in a sharp breath. 

“Oh shit!” He said. 

“I was trying to tell you!” Luke said glaring at him. 

“OK!” He said. “Jesus!” 

“GO! NOW! EVERYONE!!” Luke said waving his arms toward the open door. 

Mickey held Luke’s arm and his eyes came to his. 

“Breathe.” He said slowly. 

“OK..ya.” Luke said and took a breath. “Wait! She should be breathing.” Luke said looking down at Lou. 

“I am.” Lou snapped out. 

“Are you OK?” Milo asked Lou still hanging onto her leg. 

“Yeah.” Lou said with a smile. 

“Come on little man.” Oz said. “Fuzzy pajama time.” 

Oz knelt down and lifted a pair of fuzzy pajamas, Milo ran to Oz and pulled on his fuzzy pajamas over his unfuzzy pajamas. 

“We’ll be fine.” Louisa said. 

“I’m not taking any chances.” Luke said. 

Mickey laughed and held his hands up. 

“Luke.” He said. “It’s OK man.” 

"OK." Luke said taking a breath in. "Breathing."

Luke’s eyes were still wide and he smiled at him. 

“I’ll get dressed.” He said. 

“Well hurry the fuck up!” Luke shot out carefully holding onto Lou. 

Oz laughed walking to the door and pulled Milo’s coat from the peg. Mickey smiled walking through the house. 

“Oh yay!” Sarah said happily. 

“I’m fine.” He heard Lou say. 

“No you’re not!” Luke said wildly. 

He heard Lou hiss as he walked to their room quickly with Sarah rushing down the hall behind him. 

“I’m so excited.” Sarah said. 

“Dressed and out the door in one minute!” He called out. 

“I'm ready!” Milo called out. 

He giggled and picked up his jeans from the floor and pulled them up,he buttoned them walking to the closet and pulled out a sweater, he closed the door quickly and brought it down over his head. He smiled at the picture on the bedside table pushing his arms through the holes. 

“You ready for another one grandpa?” He said. 

“Ya HA! Fuck you.” He heard. 

He giggled. 

“Let’s go!!” He heard Luke bellow. 

“ALRIGHT! I’m comin!” He called out waving his hands out. 

“Killin’ me.” He grunted as he walked through the bedroom and smiled as he turned the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey slammed Luke’s car door closed and started the engine. Milo was squished in next to him with his winter hat down over his ears. Sarah, Luke and Lou were on either side of Lou in the backseat and Oz was in the passenger seat wrapping the seat belt around Milo. He heard it click and stomped his foot on the gas. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he stuffed his hand in and pulled it out. 

“Frick.” He said holding the phone out to Milo. 

Milo pulled one mitten off and hit accept. 

He could hear Frick bitching on the phone right away as Milo lifted the phone to his ear. 

“Hi Uncle James. “ Milo said. 

“Tell him we’re fine.” He said. 

“Uh huh.” Milo said into the phone. 

“We are not fine!” Luke said frantically. “Can’t you go any faster?”

"We're having a baby!"Milo said with a bright smile.

"We?" Lou said from the backseat and he giggled turning the corner.

“Uncle Luke is freaking out.” Milo said. 

“I am not.” Luke said from the back seat. 

Oz and Milo sputtered at the same time. 

“Yeah.” Milo said. “OK bye. “ 

Milo hit end and handed him the phone, he shoved it in his pocket and Milo pulled his mitten back on. 

“Uncle James said to chill out.” Milo said.

“I am chill!!” Luke said. 

Mickey giggled and looked in the rear view mirror, Luke was staring at Lou running his hand over her hair. 

“I love you.” Luke said. 

“Mm, I love you too.” Lou said with her eyes closed. 

“Ya you better.” He said and giggled. 

Lou smiled and Luke glared into the rear view mirror. 

“Eyes on the road!” Luke hissed out. 

“Ya ya.” He said smiling. 

“How far apart are the contractions?” Sarah asked. 

“Umm four minutes?” Lou said. 

“3.4 minutes!” Luke said. 

“Oh 3.4?” Oz said. “Cutting it close.”

“Drive faster! Drive faster!” Luke called out. Oz laughed dropping his chin to his chest. 

“Oz!” Sarah said. 

“What?!” Oz said smiling and turning his head toward the back seat. 

“She’s fine.” Sarah said to Luke glaring at Oz. “Plenty of time.” 

“Ya.” Luke said nodding. “OK." Luke said taking a big breath. "You’ve done this.”

“Yes.” Sarah said. “You were there and you can do this.” 

“Hopefully this one isn’t as in as big of a rush.” He said turning the corner and speeding up. 

“Ya buddy.” Oz said smiling down at Milo. “You were in a hurry.” 

Milo smiled up at Oz. 

“Ya you were trouble from the start.” He said. 

“Trouble is my middle name.” Milo said brightly. 

“Ya!” He said with a laugh. 

“But it’s really James.” Milo said. 

Oz nodded with a chuckle. 

Lou started to laugh and stopped taking in a long slow breath. 

“3.2!!” Luke shot out. “3.2 MINUTES!!” 

Mickey sped up. “It’s alright man.”

“Alright?!” Luke said glaring at him in the mirror. “How is this alright?!” 

Mickey rolled his eyes. 

“Deep breaths.” Sarah said in a calm voice. Sarah started breathing and Luke breathed in and out slowly. 

“He’s gonna pass out.” Oz said shaking his head smiling. 

“Yeeep.” He said. 

“It’ll be OK Uncle Luke.” Milo said. 

“Ya?” Luke said with his eyes on Lou. 

“Ya.” Milo said nodding. “I know it.” 

Mickey took his eyes off the road and looked down at Milo, his blue eyes were sparkling. He winked at him and Milo smiled wider. 

“Are we there yet?!” Luke called out. 

“Almost.” Oz said. 

“OK.” Luke said. “Got the bag, got the book, got the wife…I’m forgetting something.” 

Mickey laughed and Oz threw his head back giggling. 

“Got the wife?!” Lou said. 

“Uhhh...” Luke said. 

“Lou.” Sarah said. “He’s going to be an idiot for the next little while.” 

“Hey?!” Oz called out. 

“Don’t listen to that.” Sarah said ignoring Oz. “Focus on the nice things.”

“I am an idiot and I love you.” Luke said. 

“I love you too.” Lou said rolling her eyes. 

“See! Easy.” Sarah said with a smile. 

Mickey saw the lights of the hospital. 

"We're here." He said.

“Finally.” Luke said. “Why did that take so long!?”

Mickey giggled pulling into a parking spot and the break squealed as he stopped the car. 

“Everybody out.” He said. 

Luke pushed the door open and bolted across the parking lot. Mickey turned in his seat and looked at Lou still in the same spot. 

“He forgot me.” Lou said. 

“He did say he was forgetting something.” He said. 

“And he’ll feel really bad about it.” Oz said as he opened the car door. 

Oz lifted Milo down to the ground after he crawled over the seat. 

“Should we wait?” Oz said with a smile leaning into the backseat. 

Lou held her hand out to Oz and carefully slid across the seat. Oz took her hand while Lou took long breathes. Mickey pushed open the door and got out of the car as Luke came running back to the car. 

“Forget somethin’?” He asked with a smile. 

“Shut up!” Luke shot out. 

Mickey giggled and Luke and Oz lifted Lou carefully to her feet. Sarah wrapped her arm around his waist pulling a big bag over her shoulder and Milo lifted his hand in his. Oz slammed the door and Luke and Oz flanked Lou with their arms around her back holding both of her hands. They all bitched through the parking lot and he laughed and smiled like an idiot behind them. They guided Lou through the lobby and into the elevator, Luke frantically pushed the elevator button and held onto Lou with one arm. Milo bounced, Sarah beamed, Oz giggled, Mickey rolled his eyes and Lou stood breathing carefully. 

The elevator doors opened. 

“And we’re here!” Luke said in a rush as they walked through the door. 

They all giggled and Luke bent over with his hands braced on his shaky knees breathing in and out.

The nurses at the desk stopped and looked over with stunned faces. They were a bunch of giggly adults, a soon to be father who was losing his shit and one kid in fuzzy pajamas. 

“What?!” He said with a smirk. “You never seen family before?!” 

 

Oz had his eyes closed and ran his hand over his head. 

“Raise?” Mickey said. “Whaddaya got.”

Milo sputtered. “Call and find out.” Milo said. 

Mickey grunted. 

Oz opened his eyes and saw Mickey’s hard stare. 

“Nah man.” Mickey said. “You’re bluffing.” 

Milo sat like a statue with his cards in his hands. 

“We’ll see.” Milo said. 

“Alright.” Mickey said and counted out his M&M’s carefully. 

“Call.” Mickey said and dropped the M&M’s into the pot. 

“Let’s see em.” Mickey said shrugging. 

Oz smiled when he saw Milo’s face break into a smile as he lowered his cards. 

“Aww fuck.” Mickey said. 

Milo giggled and Mickey threw his cards on the floor they were sitting on. 

“Maaan.” Mickey said. 

Milo leaned over with his arms out and dragged his winnings over to him. 

“I told you not to play with him.” Oz said. 

Mickey shot him a hard look. “He’s five?!” Mickey said. 

“Five and a half.” Milo said. 

Mickey glared at Milo and he smiled sweetly back at him. 

“Whatever.” Mickey said. 

Milo ate his winnings and Mickey pouted. 

Milo was a card shark, he had watched them play and he had picked it up like nothin’, he had even beaten him a few times. 

“What’s taking so long?” Mickey asked getting to his feet and crossing his arms. 

Oz rolled his head and pushed a hand over his eyes. Sarah had gone in with Lou and the men had decided to stay in the waiting area minus Luke. 

“It’s been forever.” Milo said chomping on a piece of taffy. 

“Hey take it easy on that.” He said. 

Milo smiled and shoved the rest in his mouth. 

“K.” Milo said with his mouth full. 

Oz rolled his eyes smiling. 

“You need real food.” He said standing up. “Maybe they have a banana around here.” 

He saw Luke come around the corner with a beaming smile on his face. 

“Hey!” He said. 

“Hey!” Luke said as his eyes filled with tears. 

“Do we have a baby?’’ Mickey said. 

Luke smiled at Mickey and nodded. 

Mickey laughed hard and grabbed Luke up and hugged him. Oz grabbed his arm and shoved at him, Luke’s big arm went out and he walked into it as Luke pulled them both in for a hard hug. 

“Aw man.” Luke said sniffing. 

He felt Milo come to his legs and hang on, he reached his hand over Milo's head and his eyes blurred with tears as he looked down at him. 

“Yay!” Milo said bouncing. 

Luke laughed and pulled his head back, tears were steaming down Luke's face. 

“Sap.” He said and sniffed. 

Luke giggled and sniffed nodding. 

“Let’s go!” Milo said and took off running. 

They laughed wiping away their manly tears and followed Milo.


	3. Chapter 3

Milo ran through the door and saw Auntie Lou sitting upright in the hospital bed with her fingers out, a little hand from the bundle in her arms was wrapped around her finger. 

“Hey buddy.” Mommy said standing up from the bed. 

“Hey Milo.” Auntie Lou said smiling. “Do you want to meet your cousin?” 

He nodded with a smile. 

Mommy held her hand out and he took it, his eyes never leaving the little bundle on Auntie Lou’s lap, he lifted himself up on his toes but he still couldn’t see. 

“Up you go.” Mommy said picking him up and sitting him on the bed.

Milo looked down at the little bundle in Auntie Lou's arms and a little face looked up at him.

“What do you think?” Mommy said wrapping her arms around him. 

The baby’s mouth opened wide and he tilted his head. “What is it?” He asked. 

Mommy and Auntie Lou laughed, he heard Mickey Daddy and Uncle Luke laughing behind him. 

“That’s a baby.” Uncle Luke said. 

“I know that.” He said and gave him a dirty look. 

Uncle Luke walked around the bed and sat down on the other side of Auntie Lou wrapping his arm around her. They kissed and he rolled his eyes, they were always kissing. 

Yuck. 

“She’s a girl.” Uncle Luke said quietly. 

He looked down at her, she had dark hair and her little hand waved around. Uncle Luke slid his thumb over her little hand and kissed the baby’s head closing his eyes. 

“A girl huh?” Mickey said. 

“Ya.” Uncle Luke said opening his eyes and sniffed smiling. 

“I guess that’s OK.” Mickey said walking up next to the bed. 

Uncle Luke giggled and Mickey smiled down at the baby. Auntie Lou lifted her up and Mickey picked her up gently. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Mickey said gruffly tucking her into his arm. 

Milo watched him sit down in the chair next to the bed, he scrambled down from the bed next to the chair and Mickey smiled up at Uncle Luke.

“She’s beautiful man.” Mickey said. 

“A knockout.” Daddy said. “Good thing we have guns.” 

Uncle Luke laughed nodding. 

Mickey lifted his hand with his finger out and her little hand closed around Mickey’s finger, he heard Mickey sniff and saw his bright smile. 

“How you doin’ huh?” Mickey said quietly. 

Milo put his hand on Mickey's shoulder and leaned on him. 

“You want to hold her?” Mickey asked him. 

“Can I?” He asked looking over to Uncle Luke and Auntie Lou, she smiled and nodded. 

“Of course.” Uncle Luke said. 

Mickey stood up and said. “Sit.” 

Milo sat down in the chair and Mickey lowered the baby into his arms. 

“Careful.” Mickey said crouching down. 

Mickey stayed where he was and he looked down at her, she looked just like an angel on a Christmas card, she had full cheeks blue eyes and a teeny tiny nose. She stared up at him and he tilted his head smiling. 

“Hi!” He said. 

Everyone giggled. 

Her face scrunched up and she waved her little hand around. 

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” He said quietly in Russian. “Everything is alright now and don’t worry, they really do have ice cream.” 

“Huh?” Mickey said. 

“Something about ice cream?!” Daddy said.

Milo smiled looking down at her pretty face, it wasn’t scrunched up anymore and she was looking up at him. 

“My turn.” Daddy said. 

“No.” He said. “She’s mine.”

“What?!” Daddy said. 

“Mine.” He said sitting back, Mickey’s hands came out from under her and he held her by himself. 

Mickey waved his arms out as he stood up. 

“You’re not going to share her?” Mommy said. 

“She wants to sit with me.” He said. He lifted a hand to her face and gently ran it over her cheek. 

They all laughed and he held her close. 

'I’ll hold your hand in the dark.' He thought. 

Milo felt a wisp of a hand on his head. 

“You take care of her.” He heard. 

“I will.” He said. “Promise.” 

Milo kissed her cheek and smiled. 

 

Mickey watched Milo and heard his quiet voice, he bit his lip and his eyes filled. Milo was looking down at the baby like she was the moon and the stars. He looked over at Luke and he was smiling at him, he had never seen Luke so happy. 

“Thank you.” Luke said with tears in his eyes. 

Mickey felt his heart squeeze, Luke was thanking him for his life and he felt his soul shake. Luke thought they had saved him but what he didn’t know or understand was Luke had brought them everything when he had come along. 

“Now you know man.” He said sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Luke nodded his head around

“How much you love her is how much I love you.” He said. 

Luke lifted a hand under his glasses and wiped his eyes. 

“That’s a lot.” Luke said with a laugh. 

“Yeah.” He said. “Ya know it took a while to get to know you and that Star Wars thing was a little much but hey…” He shrugged. 

Luke giggled. 

“Milo! Give me the baby.” Oz said.

“No.” Milo said. 

Oz huffed. “Sarah!” Oz called out. 

“What?” Sarah said wiping away her tears. “You heard him, she’s his baby.”

“Come on.” Oz said and came close to a pout. 

Milo sighed and kissed the baby’s head. 

“Alright but be careful.” Milo said sternly. 

Oz rolled his eyes. 

“I mean it.” Milo said with a hard stare. 

“Alright.” Oz said. “Jeez.” 

Oz smiled leaning over Milo, he lifted the baby up over his chest and Milo watched him like a hawk. 

“Oh aren’t you pretty.” Oz said walking with the baby, Milo bolted up and trailed after them. 

“I’m your uncle.” Oz said smiling brightly. 

“She knows that!” Milo said with a tsk. 

Mickey giggled and Milo shook his head. Lou laughed quietly and her sleepy eyes closed. 

“Nice job mom.” He said lifting his hand over hers. 

“Thanks.” Lou said with her eyes closed and squeezed his hand. 

“You’re my hero.” Luke said leaning on one arm beside her. 

“No shit.” He said. 

“Want another one?” Luke said leaning into her. 

Lou eyes opened and she glared at Luke. 

Luke giggled like a little kid and smacked a kiss on her cheek. 

“I want another one.” Sarah said wistfully. 

“Oh ya?” Oz said stopping mid step. 

"Yeah." Sarah said with a pretty smile. 

“We’ll get right on that.” Oz said with a bright smile raising his eyebrows. 

“Hey!” Milo said planting his hands on his hips. Oz looked down at Milo scowling. 

“Gimme.” Milo said holding his arms out. 

“Oh Jesus.” He laughed out. 

Luke shook his head giggling. Oz rolled his eyes and lowered the baby into Milo’s arms. 

Milo spoke softly to the baby in Russian and nodded. 

Oz waved his hand out with a long huff and Milo ignored him, Milo walked around the bed carefully and came up beside Luke. Luke smiled and slid his hands under the baby and lifted her to his chest. 

“Hello beautiful.” Luke said quietly. “My sweet girl.” 

Luke's eyes came to his and they sparkled with happiness.

“What’s her name man?” He asked. 

“Mikayla.” Luke said with a soft smile.

Mickey’s heart melted. 

“If it’s OK?” Luke said. 

“Ya..ya.” He choked out twisting his head. 

“So everyone.” Luke said looking around to all of them. “I'd like you all to meet Mikayla Iana Rodriguez Milkovich Gallagher.” Luke said with a goofy smile. 

Mickey laughed and his heart spilled out into his chest and everyone giggled around him. 

“We can drop the Rodriquez.” Lou said rolling her eyes. 

“No.” Luke said shaking his head smiling down at Mikayla. “You need all of your names, don’t you?”

“She won’t be able to spell it until she’s 12.” Oz said with a smile. 

“Ya she will.” Luke said lifting her closer to his heart. “She can handle it.”

“Iana.” He said. 

Luke looked over and smiled at him. 

“Nice.” He said quietly.

Luke looked down at his daughter smiling a dad’s smile, his heart was bursting with pride for his son. Luke was a dad and he knew with all his heart he was going to be the best dad ever to his baby girl. 

 

Mickey yawned pushing his fingers into his eyes as they walked through the door taking off their coats, Sarah hung up Milo’s coat and he pushed his boots off. 

“We got a baby for Christmas.” Sarah said. 

Oz wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him. 

“Man she’s a beauty.” Oz said. 

Sarah nodded and pulled Oz in for a hug. 

“I’m starvin’” He said. 

“Me too.” Milo said. 

“After all that candy?” He huffed pulling his sleeves up.

Milo smirked at him with a smile.

“What?!” Sarah said. 

“Uh oh.” Oz said and Milo's smile froze on his face. 

“Ahhhh…” Oz started and Sarah pulled herself back. 

“Candy before breakfast?” Sarah said. 

Oz looked up and around the room waving a hand in the air. 

“I don’t know what he’s talkin’ about! He’s old.” Oz said and twirled a finger around his head. 

“HEY!” He barked. 

“Milo!” Sarah called out. Milo stopped in his tracks as he was tiptoeing out of the room. 

“Did you eat candy?” Sarah asked. 

Milo turned around on his toes slowly. “Yeeees?” Milo said lifting his eyes as his feet hit the floor.

“Oz!” Sarah shot out. 

“What?” Oz said. “It’s Christmas.” 

Sarah sputtered. “Milo you know better!” She said. 

“But I won it.” Milo said waving his arms out. 

“Aww man.” He said widening his eyes. 

Milo’s eyes came to his and his mouth fell into an O shape. 

“Candy AND poker?” Sarah said. 

They all looked at the ceiling. 

“Teeth now!” Sarah said pointing toward the bathroom. 

“Fiiine.” Milo said. 

“Excuse me?” Oz said. 

“Yes ma’am.” Milo said quickly. 

“That’s better.” Oz said and nodded to Milo. 

Milo turned around and started down the hall. Sarah shoved at Oz's arm.

“I said no candy.” Sarah said. 

Oz smiled and held her arm that shoved him. 

“Come on.” Oz said. “It’s one day.”

“Hmph.” Sarah grunted and Oz tilted his head with a smile. 

Mickey saw his chance and started walking past them.

“You!” Sarah said. 

He kept walking.

“Stop right there!” Sarah said in her mom voice. 

He turned around, Sarah had her mom face on. 

“Poker?” She said. 

“What?” He said. “He’s really good at it.” 

Oz giggled, Sarah smacked his arm and his face froze mid giggle. 

“Alright alright.” He said rolling his eyes. 

“Jeez.” Sarah said as she walked through the kitchen. “I’m gone for a few hours.”

“That’s why we need you.” Oz said sweetly following her. “We’d all be lost without you.” 

“Mmm hmm.” Sarah said. 

“None of us would have teeth.” Oz said with a bright smile.

Sarah giggled and Oz hugged her from behind. 

Milo came out of the bathroom and showed his teeth in a wide grin. 

“Nice job.” He said. 

Milo darted past him and over to the his presents still under the tree. 

He crossed his arms walking through the living room and sat on the couch. 

“Go to it man.” He said. 

Milo smiled and pulled out a big one with a happy face, he tore at paper and ooheed and awed. Sarah made fresh coffee and brought him a big mug. 

Oz walked to Ian’s office and Sarah stood by the door, Oz rolled the bike into the living room and Milo’s face fell. 

He giggled and Milo jumped up with his mouth open. 

“This is from Mom and me.” Oz said with a bright smile. Sarah watched Milo beaming with happiness. 

“A bike!?” Milo squealed and bounced over to it. 

Oz laughed and Milo looked it over, it was bright red and sparkled. 

“Do you like it?” Oz asked smiling. 

Milo nodding quickly and his blond hair flopped around, he hopped on the bike and held the handlebars. Milo giggled and Mickey’s heart melted. 

“See, the brakes are here.” Oz said crouching down next to Milo. 

Milo watched Oz’s hand as he showed him how to squeeze the brakes. 

“Got it.” Milo said. 

Milo smiled at Oz and lifted a hand out, he wrapped his arm around Oz’s neck and squeezed. 

“Thank you Daddy.” Milo said. 

Oz hugged Milo with his eyes closed. 

“You’re welcome.” Oz said and sighed. 

Milo lifted his arm out to Sarah and Milo gave her a big hug. 

"Thank you Mommy." Milo said. "You're the best!."

"Aww." Sarah said squeezing Milo.

“Mom thought we should do blue.” Oz said smiling at Sarah as she straightened up and sniffed. 

“Blue would be fine.” Milo said and lifted his foot onto the petal as he pushed himself forward. 

“Red’s better.” Oz said. 

Milo smiled happily and went forward on the bike, he squeezed the breaks and they squeaked. 

“We can fix that.” He said. 

Milo lifted his leg and kicked the stand down. 

“Nah.” Milo said. “I like it.”

“Hey man.” He said leaning forward. “See that green box.” 

Milo ducked his head and looked into the mass of presents. Oz dropped down into the chair smiling. 

“Which one?” Milo said. 

“The ..that…” He said shifting forward. “The fuckin’ green one..there.” He said pointing. 

Milo giggled and crawled into the branches. Mickey saw him bring out the green box he had carefully wrapped. 

Milo sat back and tore at the paper, he sat back against the couch smiling and lifted his coffee to his lips. 

Milo saw the picture on the box and his eyebrows snapped together. 

“Heh.” He laughed. 

Milo looked at him with quizzical eyes and he tilted his head, his blond hair shifted and swung out. 

He waved his coffee cup at him. 

“Open it.” He said. 

Oz leaned forward and looked at him with the same look on his face as Milo. 

He laughed and took a drink of coffee. 

“What is it?” Sarah said. 

“It’s a guitar!” Milo said as he lifted the lid on the box. 

“Oh ya?” Sarah said. 

“Umm..” Oz said. 

Milo’s eyes lit up as he pulled it out. 

Oz lifted a hand to his mouth covering his smile. 

“Cooool!!” Milo said and lifted the tiny guitar over his chest. 

“It’s my size.” Milo said with his face beaming. 

Oz laughed and Sarah started giggling. 

“What?” He said. 

“Nuthin.’“Oz said. Oz covered his mouth and Sarah’s eyes laughed into his. 

“Daddy can teach you.” Sarah said as she sat on the floor with Milo. 

“Ummm….” Oz said again. 

“Ya?” Milo asked happily. 

Oz’s bright smile softened. “Ya buddy.” Oz said. “I think so.” 

“What? Why not?” He shot out. 

“It’s like a guitar.” Sarah said. 

Oz shook his head smiling with his hand over his mouth. “OK?!” Oz said lifting his hand out.

“What?” He shot out. 

Milo strummed happily and Sarah leaned in lifting his little fingers over the strings. 

“It’s not a guitar.” Oz said with a light giggle. 

“What?” He said twisting his head. 

Sarah turned around and smiled at him. “It’s a ukulele.” Sarah said. 

"A uka what?" He shot out “What the fuck are you talkin’ about?” 

Oz laughed long and hard. 

“It’s a guitar!” He barked out. 

“No it’s not.” Oz laughed out shaking his head. 

Sarah giggled and placed Milo’s little fingers on the fret. 

“It’s the same thing…sort of.” Sarah said from the floor. 

“I love it.” Milo said and strummed. “Thank you.” 

Sarah turned around and smiled at him. “It’s perfect.” She said. 

“Ya man.” Oz said smiling. 

“You’re welcome!” He said. “I don't know what you're talking about? What the fuck..it’s a fucking guitar?!” He hissed waving his hand. 

They all giggled and he grumbled.

"Whatever." He hissed.

Milo smiled and strummed. Oz leaned on his hand watching them. 

Mickey shrugged and took a quick drink of coffee, it was a fucking guitar and that’s all there was to it. 

“You have something for Dedushka?” Sarah whispered. 

Milo smiled and nodded. Sarah took his little guitar and Milo hopped onto his feet, he walked to the tree and reached into the branches, he pulled out a gift with wrapping sticking out all over the edges. Milo smiled and walked to him, he climbed onto the couch next to him and held the gift out to him. 

“What’s this?” He asked taking it. 

Milo sat close to his side and he wrapped his arm around him. 

“It’s for you.” Milo said. 

“Ya?” He said. 

Milo smiled and he tore at the paper with his arms around Milo. The paper came away and he saw a picture under glass, it was bright crayon and two stick figures stood together in front of a crooked white house, a black swirl hovered over the chimney and a black misshapen truck stood next to it. The figures stood hand and hand next to the house, one had dark hair in lines across his head and the other had bright orange hair, their big hands were together and they had big U shaped smiles on their faces. 

“You did this?” He asked Milo. 

“Yep.” Milo said smiling brightly. 

He smiled down at the picture and pulled Milo in tight. 

“That’s beautiful man.” He said and brought his hand up to Milo's hair, he kissed his head as he saw him and Ian standing together hand in hand in front of their house next to his truck, it was the most perfect picture of them he had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke sat quietly holding Mikayla as night fell, he held Lou’s hand in his and rocked the chair back and forth, he felt a love in his heart he never knew was possible. Mikayla was beautiful and he could feel her sweet nature. He knew her as soon as he saw her, he knew everything about her in an instant. 

He looked over at Lou sleeping, she was a warrior today. He was a mess and she had held on and battled through. He lifted Lou's hand and kissed it. 

“She’s a tough one.” He whispered to Mikayla. 

Mikayla stared up at him in the dim light. 

“I’m not so tough.” He said. “But that’s OK.” 

He rocked and smiled at her. 

“Ya know why sweet girl?” He asked quietly as he rocked. 

“Because I don’t have to be.” He whispered. 

Mikayla’s brow furrowed and she squirmed in his arms.

“Sounds odd, I know.” He whispered. “But stay with me here.” 

He put his head back and thought. 

“If there’s one thing I know.” He started quietly looking down at his daughter. “It’s you can be tough and kind, you can be soft and that takes strength. You can be all of those things.” 

He nodded to her. 

“Sounds like a lot but you’ll get it.” He said. 

Her face, with her sweet red lips and round little cheeks made him smile wider, her blue eyes and dark hair were a combination of him and his love but he hoped they’d turn gold like Louisa’s. 

“Just like your pretty mommy.” He whispered. 

He held Lou’s hand and looked out the window, day was turning into night. It was Christmas and he had all he had ever wanted in the world right here with him but there was an ache that had been with him all day pushing at his chest. 

He closed his eyes and felt them fill with tears. 

“Well the sun is surely sinkin’ down..” He sang softly. 

“But the moon is slowly risin’” He felt the tears slide down his cheeks. 

“So this old world must still be spinnin around.” He whispered. 

“And I still love you.” He sang and heard Ian singing softly with him. 

His heart lightened. 

“So close your eyes.” He sang a little stronger. 

“You can close your eyes, it’s alright.” He sang. 

“I don’t know no love songs..” He trailed off. 

He heard the words in his head and felt Ian’s love with him. He remembered Ian’s smile and him singing beside him. Luke opened his eyes and looked down at his daughter. 

“You can stay as long as you like.” He sang to Mikayla quietly and rocked with Louisa’s hand in his. 

His love for his girls filled his heart.

“So close your eyes, you can close your eyes it’s alright. I don't know no love songs and I can't sing the blues anymore” 

Mikayla’s eyes started to close. 

“But I can sing this song..” 

He would sing this song to her and tell her all about Ian.

“And you can sing this song…”

He knew she would sing this song one day, one day she would lose him and he wanted her to know every minute that he would always be there for her.

“When I’m gone.” He sang and rocking his daughter in his arms. 

In that moment he knew his love for her would always be with her. Every word of the sweet song he had learned from Ian rang through his heart and he understood his fathers love for him. Ian would never be gone because he had his love, his light and his song.

Luke felt Lou’s hand tighten in his and smiled though his tears.


End file.
